battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
The is a series of American submachine guns designed by in 1917. The Thompson became infamous during the 1920s-30s for its use in crime organizations and law enforcement. It had a long list of variants, most notably the M1928, M1 and M1A1 variants which were adopted by the United States military in 1938. It was also widely used by British and Canadian units in Europe during World War II. The Thompson fired the .45 ACP cartridge loaded typically into 20 or 30-round stick magazines, or 50 or 100-round drum magazines. The M1928 models had a rate of fire of around 1200 rounds per minute, while the M1/M1A1 had a rate of fire of about 600 because of army requirements, with a range of about 100 meters, and an effective range of about 50 meters. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 The Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942 and is issued to the Medic kit of the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, British Army (replaced with the Sten SMG in the Road to Rome Expansion) and Canadian Army. The weapon has the highest rate amongst all infantry weapons at 600 rpm, but with a lower damage per shot compared to assault rifles and light machine guns available to the Assault kit. It requires four shots to the body to kill at minimum range, and seven at one hundred meters and beyond. Although the Thompson has low recoil per shot, during sustained firing its high rate of fire can make controlling the weapon difficult, throwing the user's aim up and to the left or right. This, along with high spread deviation with long shots, makes the Thompson a poor choice for long range engagements, at which the gun is only semi-effective even when fired prone and in bursts or single shots. As with other submachine guns, the Thompson is, therefore, better suited to close quarters engagements, as well as shooting on the move thanks to its weapon type having the lowest max spread deviation. When comparing the Thompson to the MP 40, MP 18 and Sten SMG, all four weapons have identical spread, damage and recoil patterns, and only differ in reload time and magazine capacity, with the Thompson being slightly slower by 0.5 seconds, and with two less bullets in the magazine. The Thompson surpasses its counterparts in rate of fire, at 600 rpm versus 540 rpm, giving the former a slight edge when up close. Gallery Thompson BF1942.png|The Thompson in first person BF1942.Thompson reload 1.png|Inserting a new magazine BF1942.Thompson reload 2.png|Pulling back the receiver File:BF1942 BRITISH SOLDIER THOMPSON.png|A British soldier armed with a Thompson on Libya's coast |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The Thompson is a weapon featured in the official World War II mod of Battlefield Vietnam. Unlike many of its counterparts, the Thompson is completely redesigned from the original Battlefield 1942 version, albeit with the same stats. Gallery File:BFVWWII Thompson.PNG|The Thompson in the mod. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three submachine guns that are based on the Thompson, being the variants of the Tommy's Typewriter, the Charlie's Chopper and the Greg's Greasy Gun. The regular variants are based on the M1A1 Thompson, and the super variants are based on the M1928 Thompson. Tommy's Typewriter The Tommy's Typewriter is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Rudolf's Rescue. A stolen variant of the Tommy's Typewriter is also available to the National Army. BFH Tommy's Typewriter Icon.png|The icon for the Tommy's Typewriter. Tommy's Dapper Typewriter The Tommy's Dapper Typewriter is a dapper weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Rudolf's Stylish Rescue. A stolen variant of the Tommy's Dapper Typewriter is also available to the National Army. BFH Tommy's Dapper Typewriter Icon.png|The icon for the Tommy's Dapper Typewriter. BFH Tommy's Dapper Typewriter Render.png|The render of the Tommy's Dapper Typewriter. Tommy's Super Typewriter The Tommy's Super Typewriter is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Rudolf's Uber Rescue. A stolen variant of the Tommy's Super Typewriter is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Tommy's Typewriter has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 4% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 45 rounds instead of 40 rounds. The Tommy's Super Typewriter is statistically identical to the M16. BFH Tommy's Super Typewriter Icon.png|The icon for the Tommy's Super Typewriter. BFH Tommy's Super Typewriter Poster.png|Release poster for the Tommy's Super Typewriter. BFH Tommy's Super Typewriter Stats.png|The stats for the Tommy's Super Typewriter. Golden Super Typewriter The Golden Super Typewriter is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2012 update. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Golden Uber Rescue. To obtain the Golden Super Typewriter, a player must have purchased a jersey of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during . The Golden Super Typewriter is statistically identical to the Golden M16. BFH Golden Super Typewriter Render.png|The render of the Golden Super Typewriter. Charlie's Chopper The Charlie's Chopper is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army by default. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Kommandant. A stolen variant of the Charlie's Chopper is also available to the National Army. BFH Charlie's Chopper Icon.png|The icon for the Charlie's Chopper. Charlie's Super Chopper The Charlie's Super Chopper is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Uber Kommandant. A stolen variant of the Charlie's Super Chopper is also available to National Army. This variant of the Charlie's Chopper has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 4% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 35 rounds instead of 30 rounds. The Charlie's Super Chopper is statistically identical to the Scoped SOF M16. BFH Charlie's Super Chopper Icon.png|The icon for the Charlie's Super Chopper. BFH Charlie's Super Chopper Stats.png|The stats of the Charlie's Super Chopper. Greg's Greasy Gun The Greg's Greasy Gun is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Wacky Machine Gun. A stolen variant of the Greg's Greasy Gun is also available to the National Army. BFH Greg's Greasy Gun Icon.png|The icon for the Greg's Greasy Gun. Greg's Super Greasy Gun The Greg's Super Greasy Gun is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Uber Wacky Machine Gun. A stolen variant of the Greg's Super Greasy Gun is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Greg's Greasy Gun has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 10% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 30 rounds instead of 25 rounds. The Greg's Super Greasy Gun is statistically identical to the Tier 1 Elite M16. BFH Greg's Super Greasy Gun Icon.png|The icon for the Greg's Super Greasy Gun. BFH Greg's Super Greasy Gun Stats.png|The stats of the Greg's Super Greasy Gun. Brass Bender's Chopper Brass-Bender's Chooper is a weapon released in the ''Battlefield Heroes: Robots update. BFH Robots SMG Weapons.jpg Cost Gallery BFH Royal Submachine Gun Render.png|The render of the Royal submachine guns. BFH Royal Super Submachine Gun Render.png|The render of the Royal super submachine guns. |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 The '''Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943 and is issued to the USMC in the Infantry kit. It is a direct equivalent to the Japan counterpart, the Type 100, the two weapons being statistically identical. It has low power, low accuracy, a high rate of fire and 30 round magazine. It can kill in around 7 to 10 or so rounds, though its mediocre accuracy will require a few more shots to finally kill an enemy. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Since the iron sights on the Thompson cannot be used, aiming simply closes up and increases accuracy, so it's efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges. Gallery 28.jpeg|The Thompson in Wake Island. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The weapon is seen during the beginning of the Operation Aurora. Thomas Wyatt is seen holding it in the boat but is forced to drop it in the water when discovered by the Japanese. Throughout rest of the level, Wyatt's squad-mates are seen using the weapon, but it cannot be used by the player. Multiplayer The WWII M1A1 Thompson is a submachine gun available to all kits. It is unlocked by reaching rank 10 or by owning either the Limited or Ultimate editions of the game. It uses the same weapon model from Battlefield 1943, though it appears to be rusted in areas due to its age and wear. It has relatively low damage, and only beats the Type 88 LMG, M60 and F2000 in terms of damage per second. It has a moderate recoil, but is not hard to keep on target at close to medium range. Gallery BFBC2 Thompson Stats.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's in-game stats evaluation. File:BC2 Thompson IS.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's iron sights. File:BFBC2 Thompson Render 4K.png|WWII M1A1 Thompson in first-person view. File:BFBC2 Thompson Reload.png|Reloading the Thompson. File:BFBC2 Thompson US soldier.jpg|The Thompson in the hands of an American soldier. File:WWII M1A1 Thompson|Gameplay with the WWII M1A1 Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The WWII M1A1 Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Like the base game, it is an all kits weapon and is unlocked in conjunction with Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. It has mostly the same stats as in the base game, though it does have increased damage and a modified range of 18 metre rather than 16 metre. Its appearance has changed slightly, with a darker steel finish and notably more rust and wear, as well as khaki-colored cloth wrapped around its handguard and magazines, similar to many other weapons in the expansion. Gallery ThompsonStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V Thompson Rest.png|'WWII M1A1 Thompson'. BFBC2V Thompson Iron Sight.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's Iron sights BFBC2V Thompson Reload.png|Reloading the WWII M1A1 Thompson File:M1 Thompson|Gameplay with the WWII M1A1 Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings and Cao Son Temple |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline The M1A1 is an all-kit submachine gun introduced in patch 1.04 that was released alongside the Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity expansion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVWhsTBfau0 Since the weapon was released in a patch alongside the expansion, it is thereby available to all players for free and does not require ownership of the Criminal Activity expansion. Unlike other weapons, the Thompson only features a custom modeled Stubby Grip and Extended Magazine as available attachments, and can only use metallic Paints. The Thompson's slow rate of fire and light recoil makes it easy to control and keep rounds on target, and it has very tight hipfire spread, allowing it to work well in close to medium ranges. While the M1A1 has little recoil, its spread increases very quickly while firing; firing in short bursts is useful for medium ranges. However, the Thompson suffers from a short damage falloff distance, a low minimum damage of 15, and a slow bullet velocity of 320 m/s (slightly slower than the 92FS), causing it struggle significantly at long ranges. Along with this, the Thompson's reload time is somewhat long compared to other submachine guns, so its recommended to find a safe place out of direct combat to reload to avoid being caught off guard. Most of the M1A1's weaknesses, however, can be remedied with its two available attachments. The Stubby grip will reduce the Thompson's spread increase with each shot, so it will remain much more accurate and be able to preform better at range. Extended Magazines will increase the Thompson's magazine capacity to 50 from 30, so the longer reload will not be too much of an issue as the player will be able to fire longer. However, the M1A1 will only have 3 extra magazines in reserve instead of 5 when using Extended Magazines, so players will either need to conserve ammo carefully or work with a friendly Enforcer to stay supplied. The Thompson's iron sights, however, can be problematic as a player must be either motionless or moving forward in order to use them effectually, otherwise the rear sight will obstructed by the front sight from both sides, depending on whether the player is moving right or left, resulting in diminished accuarcy. Overall, the M1A1 is a accurate and controllable close quarters weapon for all-kits, but it mostly benefits Enforcers and Professionals, as Operators and Mechanics already have access to better close quarter SMGs and rifles. Gallery BFHL Tommy.jpg|The M1A1 as seen in Criminal Activity's teaser trailer BFHL Tommy 2.png BFHL Tommy bronze.jpg|Bronze plated M1A1 on The Beat BFHL Tommy world.png|'M1A1' BFHL Tommy Drum.png|'M1A1' equipped with a Stubby Grip and Drum magazine ScreenshotWin32-0016.png|M1A1 iron sight Achievement/Trophy |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 Two early prototypes of the Thompson submachine gun appear in Battlefield 1. Annihilator }} The Annihilator was previously seen in the Community Test Environment. The Trench variant was added to the base game in the Weapons Crate Update on May 7, 2018 and the Storm variant was added to the base game in the Shock Operations Update on June 27, 2018. Weapon Skins · Over There · Toward the Flame}} Gallery Annihilator Trench BF1.jpg|Trench Annihilator Storm BF1.png|Storm Annihilator Trench ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Annihilator Trench reload 1 BF1.jpg|Inserting a new magazine Annihilator Trench reload 2 BF1.jpg|Pulling back the bolt M1919 SMG |slot = Primary |fire = |rof = 830 RPM |ammotype = |magazine = 20 |startammo = 120 + 20 |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = |btk = }} The M1919 SMG was introduced on May 23, 2018. The weapon was unlocked for use after pre-ordering the online standard or deluxe editions of Battlefield V on any platform. After the release of Battlefield V, it became unobtainable to any player that did not preorder. M1919 SMG BF1.png|M1919 SMG M1919 SMG ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights M1919 SMG Reload 1.png|Reloading M1919 SMG Reload 2.png|Reloading |-|BFV = Battlefield V |vel = 330 m/s |partial = 2.00s 2.35s (Extended Magazine) |empty = 2.95s 3.25s (Extended Magazine)}} The M1928A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the promotional art and Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer The M1928A1 is the starting weapon for player character Billy Bridger in the war story Under No Flag, equipped with an extended drum magazine and a Lattey Sight. During The Last Tiger, enemy US Army Assault and Support troops use M1928A1s, equipped with unique 30 round magazines and 50 round drums, respectively. Multiplayer It is unlocked for the Medic kit at class rank 20. Unlike in previous games, the damage profile of the .45 ACP M1928A1 largely identical to the other 9x19mm SMGs - starting at 25 damage and dropping off at the same rate, but with a marginally lower minimum damage. The weapon is closest in performance to the Suomi KP/-31, with slightly better accuracy and control that comes from a marginally lower default rate of fire of 720 RPM - the second highest in its class. This results in a very short time-to-kill at short range, although this comes at the cost of high per-shot recoil, very low muzzle velocity and tied lowest magazine capacity in the category of 20 rounds. Paired with its high fire rate, a standard magazines can be exhausted very quickly in fully automatic fire - while reload time fortunately short, this potentially limits the number of enemies that can be engaged in sequence. The weapon has decent hip fire accuracy inherent to the SMG class which can be further boosted through specialisations, and allows the weapon to retain effectiveness even while on the move. The M1928A1's two upgrade paths, identical in layout to the Suomi KP/-31's upgrade tree, intends to improve responsiveness in mobile engagements, and alleviate some of the weapon's primary weaknesses, respectively. Left path upgrades of Slings and Swivels, Enhanced Grips and Recoil Buffer assist controllability, with the latter helping specifically with the Rank 3 upgrade of Light Bolt, which raises fire rate to 900 rpm. The right upgrade path is comprised of Quick Aim, Custom Stock and Polished Action, which combined contribute to increased responsiveness and accuracy. The alternative Rank 3 upgrade Extended Magazine more than doubles capacity to 50 rounds, alleviating the weapon's primary drawback but increases the time taken to reload by about a third. Gallery BF5 Thompson Trailer 2.png|Thompson with a foregrip. An MP 40 can be seen falling. BF5 Thompson Trailer.png|Closer look at the Thompson, note unlike the last picture the lack of a foregrip Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 4.png|Thompson on the far right. BFV.M1928A1 Idle.jpg|Idle with 20 round magazine BFV.M1928A1 ADS.jpg|Iron sights BFV.M1928A1 reload 1.jpg|Reloading BFV.M1928A1 reload 2.jpg|Pulling back charging handle BFV.M1928A1 Extended Mags.jpg|Extended magazine (50 rounds) BFV.M1928A1 Extended Mags reload.jpg|Reloading with extended mags thompsonmenu.jpg|Customisation menu (50-round drum and Cutts compensator equipped) Trivia Battlefield Heroes *The names of the Tommy's Typewriter and the Charlie's Chopper are references to the given nicknames of the Thompson, being "The Tommygun", "The Chicago Typewriter" and "The Chopper" respectively. Additionally, the name of the Greg's Greasy Gun references the , a submachine gun used alongside the Thompson. *The Smooth Suit cosmetic set was often advertised in conjunction with the Super Royal submachine gun due to the inspiration of the set being " ", as the song was based on a previous iteration known as "Al Capone". This, however, was long before the weapons were released, and the weapon was never sold with the set. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Prior to a patch, the Thompson used to be glitched and kills made with the it wouldn't be tracked. Rather, kills with the M1 Garand would count towards the Thompson's kill count. *When the Thompson is reloaded, the user can see the bullet in the chamber is actually ejected, but nothing happens to the ammo count. *While reloading in Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the player first tries to put in the new magazine in at an off angle, and has to rotate it and try again. References es:Thompson Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1942 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1943 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice